


Kiss Me

by icebergmemories



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, he is a bit older, not angst for once!, okay well maybe a little bit of angst, she is not blind, they work in the same company but idk what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebergmemories/pseuds/icebergmemories
Summary: "I'm falling for your eyesBut they don't know me yet."





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me"

Blonde hair fell gracefully over her shoulder, coming out of the loose braid. No matter what she did, the light caught it like strands of gold. She haunted my dreams with the way she always looked perfect. 

We had worked together for about six years now, and every day I got distracted by her. “Beautiful,” I mumbled under my breath. 

She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and a smile playing at her mouth. “What was that?”

For what I believed to be some creation of my mind, I thought she looked hopeful. “Sorry, it’s nothing.” It took all I had not to tell her every day.

The clock ticked on, hours passed. Other people walked around our desks and made small talk. Prairie’s computer was across from mine, so I saw her all day. Around noon, our coworkers sifted out of the room to go out and eat. One by one, they left the room so it was just her and I.

“Wanna grab something? I brought my own, but we can go together if you want.” I wasn’t good at these kinds of things. She was maybe ten, fifteen years younger than me, and I wasn’t exactly the age of her peers. 

Her face lit up and her slightly crooked teeth almost sparkled. “Yeah,” as she held up her own lunch. 

We had our lunch in the conference room, next door to our work area. She had a chicken sandwich with lettuce and mustard, while I had a soft baguette and mustard. 

“I don’t see how people don’t like mustard,” she said between mouthfuls. “It’s just perfect.” The corners of her eyes had the tiniest wrinkles when she smiled. 

She talked about her grandmother and the dog she had when she was little. I hardly had to contribute anything to the conversation, but she didn’t seem to mind. It was nice to just watch her talk and smile. Smile at me.

“And just like that, Hap, I wound up with free coffee for two weeks. Weird, huh?” Her pale hands brushed off nonexistent crumbs off her lap for the third time. “This’ll probably sound strange,” she said, looking down at her fingers which were now laced together. “Are you married?”

I nearly choked on my food. With a laugh, I tried sounding causal. “No, no one. Just me. Sad, I know.” Blood rushed to my face. Fuck.

One dimple showed as she smiled, half to herself. “It’s not sad.”

I remember the silence after that longer than it probably was. She wrung her hands together and I wanted to stop them, hold them both between mine, and kiss each finger. I wanted to hold her face and pepper it with kisses and tell her every minute I had felt this way, but there was always something holding me back. “What about you?”

I prayed silently she would say _no, Hap, there’s no one. I only want you,_ but her hesitation told me something else. “Prairie?”

“Well…” she paused, dragging out my feelings. “There’s someone. But I doubt he feels similarly.”

A pang of jealousy and pain hit me in the gut. It felt like rocks were sitting heavy in my chest, weighing down on my heart. “He probably would.” It was harder than I thought to fake happiness. 

I knew better than to get my hopes up. Of course she liked someone. She was young, full of life. I was closer to middle-aged than full of life. A psycologist would probably have fun dissecting all the things that had gone through my mind in the time I had known her. 

“He’s kind, quiet,” she didn’t look away from her hands, “but he wouldn’t notice me.” Her long eyelashes brushed the tops of her cheeks when she spoke. 

For some sort of self-harming purpose, I don’t know why for sure, I wanted to know more. “How long have you liked him?” Sincerity is hard to fake. 

“A few years, maybe?” Absentmindedly, she smoothed her braid. “Just gotten out of a relationship, didn’t want to fall into something, y’know?”

I nodded. “I know.” I didn’t.

She went on and on about how he was tall, not too tall, handsome, and the more she said the more I found myself disliking him. My throat felt like it was full of cobwebs. It was hard to swallow, but despite it all, I didn’t feel anything else. There wasn’t sadness. Just emptiness. 

“You can just say his name.” The knife had sunk farther down to my heart, and this would end this stupid crush for me. I had to get over her, and this was how. “Probably won’t know who it is.”

“I,” she started, and stopped almost immediately. She looked around, out the window on the door, and seemed to calm that there was no one outside. “One condition; close your eyes.”

It was hard not to roll my eyes. “Why would I have to close my eyes?”

I probably imagined her voice falter. “Because I don’t want to see your judgement.” Her navy blue eyes pleaded with me. “Please.”

Once I knew, it would be over. I tried telling myself that but it was pointless. She would never see me.

Waiting, and waiting, I expected to hear her soft voice in my ear, the brush of her hair against my cheek, anything. Silence awaited, and nothing came. A beat passed, and I was just about to say, “are you going to tell me or not?” when something touched my upper lip.

Soft as feathers and as gentle as a breeze, it hovered with warmth and was gone in an instant. 

I didn’t want to open my eyes and let it be something I made up. I couldn’t give up the last shred of hope I had. 

“Say something,” my voice cracked, begging. “Anythi—“

This time, it was no mistake. Strong against my mouth, two lips fit just right with mine. I kissed her back, with all the feelings of what I thought and had left unsaid. A soft whimper rose from her chest, and the taste of tears hit my tongue. 

My hands moved up just below her jaw, holding her as if she’d be gone at any second. I could kiss her for years and never get bored.

I only stopped when she pulled away (and the state she left me in was in no way becoming).

“It’s only been you, Hap.” Honestly and depth radiated from her.

Every part of her face, every freckle, every crease I already knew, I looked over again. I saw it with new eyes, as if I now had some claim over them. How long had I overlooked the signs? Six years. Six years thinking I was the only one holding back feelings, when all along she had been sitting right across from me. 

Letting my lips fall on hers once more, I kept my face close to hers for just a second longer. “I thought it was just me.”

She smiled with those beautiful crooked teeth, and kissed me again, for the third time, and definitely not the last.


End file.
